Ticklish
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: "Don't change the subject, Cloud. I bet you're ticklish." This sentence had started it. Cloud should have known what would happen next. After all, she was looking at him with those big dark, questioning eyes that practically screamed that she was up to something...


**A/N: Enjoy this pointless little one-shot. ;)**

**Thanks: M. L. Ayala, my beta reader.**

* * *

><p><em>~ "Oh yeah? Let's see how you like it," he muttered darkly in her ear, his striking blue eyes glinting dangerously. ~<em>

* * *

><p>Throughout all these years, Cloud had met many overly nice, helpful, happy, girly and (more importantly!) innocent women.<p>

Then there was Tifa, a complete different story. She was another category, one that was probably from a whole different planet, too. No matter what Cloud did, or how much he tried, he would never get the hang of this type of woman. The more he tried to understand her, the less she was making sense, so he had stopped trying ages ago.

Even now she was looking at him with those big, questioning brown-ish eyes that practically screamed that she was up to something. Cloud knew that he should be _very_ scared now, because this was one of those famous, utterly playful looks of her.

"Well?" Tifa prompted, eyeing him defiantly, almost absent-mindedly tucking a stray strand of black hair behind her ear, while her eyes never left his.

He decided to avoid the question and hope that she would get the hint that he didn't want to talk about this.

"You're in a good mood," Cloud noted casually, looking at his childhood friend from over the other side of the table.

He knew that the raven-haired beauty was planning something, it was so damn obvious. By the looks of it, it wasn't something that the spiky-haired male would like.

Tifa only smirked, knowing very well what he was doing, or rather, _trying_ to do. "Don't change the subject, Cloud. Like I said, I bet you're ticklish."

Okay, so maybe she didn't get the hint. Great.

Cloud gave her a blank look that said it all. "..."

"..."

Tifa firmly put her hands on her hips as a response, starting a staring contest with the blond, like it was a matter of life and death.

"...Am not," Cloud replied, eventually, looking away from her wine-colored eyes.

Tifa's smirk widened instantly at the fact that she won... no matter how childish that sounded.

Cloud lifted a thin brow, giving her a "_You-Don't-Believe-Me?"_ look, which Tifa answered with a "_Of-Course-Not-It's-Bull"_ look.

The man sighed. Now it would surely come. Nothing could stop Tifa if she was like this.

"Oh, really?" she asked, stepping closer to him this time, like she didn't want him to get away with it that easily. Cloud wasn't sure if he should be frightened and take a step back, or pretend not to be fazed by her. "So then you wouldn't mind if I tested it and did _this_?"

Next thing Cloud knew, Tifa jumped towards him in one swift move and started tickling and prodding his sides at full speed.

"No, Tifa- stop it..._now_..." was all he managed to choke out in between their just started tickle fight, as he fell to the floor in his quick attempts to get away from her.

He was _this_ close to bursting out laughing in a rather uncharacteristic way. He couldn't help it if snorts escaped him. Eventually, he had no idea how, he managed to pin the evil woman down, holding onto both of her hands (which were now pinned above her head) with his left hand. Cloud took this moment to thank the gods for being strong enough to pull that off. The fact that his weight was pressing against Tifa, only made it easier for him.

"Oh yeah? Let's see how _you_ like it," he muttered darkly in her ear, his striking blue eyes glinting dangerously.

This made Tifa gulp nervously. He sounded dead serious, now more than ever. That was a bad sign, wasn't it?

"You wouldn't dare," Tifa whispered warningly, looking at him through her long eyelashes.

"Oh no?" Cloud said, lifting both of his eyebrows this time. "Have a taste of your own medicine."

As soon as Tifa heard that, she started to squirm underneath him, trying to find a weak spot so she could break free and escape whatever he was planning to do with her next.

Cloud came into action before Tifa could free herself and jump away to dodge him. Now it was her turn to be tortured as the tables had turned. Tifa shrieked and begged Cloud to stop, but talking to a wall would have been more effective.

"That's what you get," Cloud told her, not stopping at all.

As they were literally rolling over the floor, laughing and throwing threats at each other at what would happen if they didn't surrender, they both forgot one little thing: the door to the bar was already open for customers. Today happened to be one of those days that the bar would get early customers, but they were too busy to notice how someone stepped inside and stopped at the rather weird sight.

"_Ahem?"_

Cloud instantly stiffened on top of an even more alarmed looking barmaid.

At first, they were afraid that it was one of the children, before their brains registered that it was a male voice who had cleared his throat. Still lying on the floor, they turned around to find Reno staring down at them, his jaw practically hitting the floor in awe. He was the first one to break the silence.

"For a moment, it really looked like you were trying to kill Teef, until I saw how much fun she had in it," he admitted, before another rather awkward silence started in which nobody dared to look at each other. "Yeah… I'll go and… come back later… when you two are done," he continued, pointing at the door.

Both Cloud and Tifa couldn't say anything, as the redhead male headed to said door and disappeared.

Just when Tifa groaned, Reno's head appeared in sight again and he said with a smirk, "Oh, and get a room you two. We wouldn't want any kids to walk in on that, now would we?"

He probably would have said more, had it not been for Cloud glaring daggers at him.

After a while, Tifa couldn't help but start to laugh lightly. She was more than glad to hear that Cloud chuckled, too.

"Hey, Cloud?"

"What?"

"Told you you were ticklish."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, but chose not to say anything back. Women.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>**/N: I admit, not my best work at all, but hope you liked, anyway. Any comments you'd like to share? I'm all ears. :)**


End file.
